Albus Potters a Keeper!
by Subject24
Summary: Albus Potter is caught playing quidditch on the Hogwarts grounds by the Gryffindor quidditch team Captain. He tells Albus that he wont turn them in if Albus will tryout for the team. Tho not everybody that try's out for the quidditch team is able to make the cut. Will albus be able to make the grade? Or will his talents not be enough to win him a spot on the team?
1. Chapter 1

Thursday_

"Now If you will wave you wands lightly over the feather and speak the words "Wingardium Leviosa". The feather should rise off your desk, and into the air"

The tiny professor Flitwick stood on top of his desk, which he preferred to use as his own personal podium.

"Ok everybody? The trick is in a swish and flick motion" The professor waved his wand in a fancy fashion for the class to mimic.

"practice it with me children. Swish and flick. A swish and then a flick! Its very easy you see."

Albus turned to Chandler and continued his explanation on how he was invited to the Gryffindor quidditch team tryouts.

"But yeh mate, it was me Fletcher and Peirce during broomstick class." He said waving idly at the feather in front of him so as to satisfy the professors

attention lest it be drawn unto him.

"Madam Hooch called Free fly time for the class since we had all pretty much got the hang of handling are brooms, cept for Oliver Hughes of course. Poor bloke

has been at it for two weeks and he can still hardly manage to get two feet off the ground"

Chandler laughed at the mentioning of Oliver Hughes. He was known to be terrible at just about everything. The boy went to the infirmary just about every day

due to mishaps with spells, potions, steep stairwells. Oliver had so many "accidents" every week, that most kids thought of him as the cursed kid of Hogwarts.

"Oliver eh? Figures Haha, That boy on a broomstick spells disaster in caps with exclamation marks"

"Yeh apparently he had once been carried off by a hippogryph at the wizarding petting zoo in Paris France"

"swept up by a hippogryph!" Chandler let off a hoot of laughter. "The boy must' ave been terrified, How old was he?"

I think around four or five.

Chandler cracked up. He always got a kick out of the stories and antics of Oliver Hughes. The thought of a poor miniature Oliver being carried off by a hippogryph

seemed to tickle him endlessly. Albus continued telling his story through the laughter, still swishing his wand at the feather in front of him.

"Ok right, so Hooch was watching Oliver and Peirce fly's over to me and says that there's a Quaffle laying around behind some bushes around the corner. So Me

Fletcher and him fly around and start throwing it around."

"Right, Right" Chandler said coming out of his giggle spell, wiping tears away from his eye's.

"And then after awhile. Peirce gets the idea to have a little game on the edge of the forest"

"A game?"

"Yeh, fletcher and Peirce took turns trying to score a goal on me, and i acted as the keeper"

"Wha'd you guys use for the goal?"

"Trees of course."

"Oh right"

"So Fletcher and Peirce went on trying to score on me. Passing the ball in between each other, doing all sorts of tricks and spins, they were actually really

really good."

"Really? I know Fletcher's cousin plays professional for the Grodzisk Goblins So it makes sense he has a right fix for the broom. Never would have thought Peirce

was any good though."

"He's good, Guy was turning out tricks that I've never seen any chaser do, ever"

"Wow." Chandler said with a surprised expression. "So they dusted you good did they?"

Albus grinned victoriously and leaned back in his seat. "Nahp. Neither of them could score on me"

"Blimey not even once!?"

Albus beamed at himself. "Not even once."

"Mr. Potter!" Came professor Fliitwicks squeak came from the front of the class. Albus immediately sat stark upright looking up to see the tiny instructor staring

right at him with a chiding look on his face. "Why is your feather not in the air? We have ten more minutes left! Swish and flick. Swi"

"Oh, sorry professor." Albus apologized, and begun making more exaggerated swishes with his wand while chanting the incantation "Wiiindgaurdium Leviosa.

WIINdGARDIUM Leviosa!" After about thirty seconds professor Flitwicks attention turned, and Albus continued his story.

"So anyways, the bell rings and we all come back and put or broomsticks up. And just as we're about to leave the locker rooms Vergil Ackerman, Gryffindor Quidditch

team captain walks in and tells us that he saw us playing"

"Oh no" Said Chandler

"Yeh, that's what i was thinking". "But then he started on about how we flew better than any of his players, and how we had taken his fancy after the first five minutes

of flying around. He told us he wouldn't turn us into Madam Hooch as long as well all tried out for the team."

"Tried out for the team? But your all first years. Their going to let three first years onto the team?"

"A couple of years back there was a group of students that lobbied against that rule" Albus said, still swishing and flicking at his feather. "I mean my dad got

onto the team in his first year, and there were a whole bunch of exceptions made after that as well. Windguardium Leviosa!" The feather wiggled a little on the desktop

and then fell still again.

"So first years can join now?" Chandler said, now completely ignoring his own feather and staring at Albus in wonder.

"As long as we get approved by the quidditch team captain, and Madam Hooch. As well as get a signed letter of permission from are parents."

"you think your Dad's going to give you the thumbs up?"

Albus snorted, "Course mate, he knows i can fly, and me making the team would make him prouder than a full grown hippogryph. I already wrote my him, so i should

have his letter sometime next week before tryouts. Windgaurdium Leviosa!"

The simple white feather rose into the air and danced lazily under Albus's influence.

"It's about time !" Squeaked Proffesor Flitwick from his podium. The room was full of white feathers floating this way and that though the air. It seemed

that Albus and Chandler were the last two in the room that hadn't accomplished the feat. "And that will be minus 5 points from Gryffindor for you "

"Awh but i was just about to get it!" Chandler moaned.

"Five points!" Proffessor Flittwick squeaked shrilly.

The bell rang, and the class all got up to go. Albus and Chandler wasting no time in jetting out to the hallway. It was lunch period for them both and they were

starving.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week since Albus Severus Potter had walked through the castle doors and into the Hogwarts entrance hall. It still felt like yesterday that he

was standing in line with all the other first years, looking around in wonder and excitement at their new "home", being briefed by Professor Longbottom on the

details of the sorting hat ritual. Albus remembered feeling as if he had a giant lump of ice sitting in his stomach. Standing beside him was a young sickly looking

boy with white-blonde hair pulled back with a fair amount of grease. The boy was standing stiffly erect while staring ahead with a very worried look on his

already sickly looking face. He looked quite grim. Or at least Albus thought so. The boy ahead of him, excitedly taking in everything around him noticed, as

Albus had, the young boy's apprehensive looks. He turned to the boy, and playfully poked the boy on the arm, "Hey are you ok?"

The sickly boy at first gave a look like he was utterly offended that he was poked, but then his face fell back into misery. "No" He said, in a sulking tone.

"Worried about what house your going to be in eh?" The enthused boy said smartly.

"Yeh, Basically." Came a glum reply.

"Well don't be mate! They've got four houses right? And from what i hear the only one you wouldn't want to be in is Slytherine. So if you think about it you got a

good 3 outta 4 chance of being in a good house. I was worried too till i thought of it like that." The boy smiled widely like he had already won the raffle.

The sickly boy was un-phased by his mathematical optimism. "It won't matter. My whole family has been in Slytherine."

"Oh" said the enthused boy, enthusiasm disappearing with his smile.

Albus felt the need to intervene in the depressing moment."That doesn't mean you'll be put in Slytherine for sure" he said, still quite nervous."My Dad told me that

my Uncle's entire family was in in Slytherine, and he ended up being put into Gryffindor."

Both boys looked over to Albus.

"what? Really?" the white hair boy said with a look of hope breaking out onto his face.

"Yeh? See there. Your not completely doomed."

"Yeh, maybe not huh?". The boy said, looking completely different than he did a moment before. "Say, what're you guys'es names?"

"My names Chandler Thomas" Said the spirited boy.

"I'm Albus, whats your name?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The boy said shaking both kids hands. "Hey maybe we'll all be in the same house together! I hope we are."

They did not all end up in the same house's. Chandler and Albus were put into Gryffindor. And Scorpius was put into Hufflepuff, much to his liking. He was on

the verge of tears when he left the sorting hat stool to go join the cheering mob of Hufflepuffs at their table. Albus was happy for the boy, almost as happy

as he was for being put into Gryffindor. He also wasn't the only wizard to defy his parents linage to the houses. Rose Weasley, Albus's Uncle Ron's daughter,

was placed in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor, the house the Weasley name had dominated for generations. She also seemed satisfied with the hats choice. and

went to the Ravenclaw table with a look of bliss on her face.

After all the students were sorted and the Hogwarts feast had ended, Artemis Abore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts gave his speech to the students and then

dismissed them all to their dormitories. Albus's first year at Hogwarts academy for witches and wizards had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts Was everything James had said it was and more. Stair cases that changed constantly, walls lined with moving pictures, floating ghosts that moved through

those walls and scared the living daylights out of at least one person per day. The school had a funny charm about it that much couldn't be denied by anybody.

The food there was better anything his mom ever made back at home, and in quantities unrivaled by even his Grandmother on Christmas. Perfectly cooked roast beef,

chicken, pork chops that would be falling off the bone as you picked it up. Boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, potato chips, freshly steamed veggies

all buttered and salted perfectly. For dessert, there was assorted ice cream, apple pies, pumpkin tarts, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts.

All food enchanted so that it remained as if it was popped fresh out of the oven when you sat down to eat. Albus had been told by James that the food was unlike

anything he had ever had before. He was right. The food was spectacular! So far there wasn't a single day Albus hadn't come back from the great hall feeling

like a stuffed owl.

As for the classes, Albus had been to all of them at this point. He was especially excited by charms, and transfiguration class. He found he had a talent for both,

and had a particular interest in being able to change the properties of things. This interest due to his Uncle George, who would every now and then would come to

visit his parents. Every time he came he would bring along with him his latest invention from his joke shop and give James and Albus a personal demonstration.

Last time he had come over he had brought with him a Quill that would write anything that the user was thinking down, without any hands involved. James had

tested it by writing "Albus is a ninny" on the back of a letter. Though Albus didn't enjoy the demonstration, he thought of the pen itself as pure genius.

Albus had already asked if he could one day work for George in one of his shops as a prank inventor. George told him that if he could get down the basics of

charms, he would personally take Albus under his wing and teach him how to make prank products. Ever since then Albus had been buying charms and transfiguration's

books like they were action figures. By the time he had entered hogwarts, he had already read quite a bit on charms and had even mastered a few simple spells.

"Colovaria", for instance, was a spell used to change the color of things. Albus had used it to change the color of his white socks to deep red, after he was

placed in Gryffindor. They turned out well, he got compliments on them often.

Albus was at the moment in the Hogwarts library staring over his charms textbook in front of him into open space. To his side, finishing a paperwork assignment

given to him in Transfiguations class was Scorpius Malfoy. The greasy white haired boy was staring hard at the sheet of paper, apparently in the midst of a

very difficult question. Albus himself was caught in the midst of his own difficult question. One he could not answer for himself.

When was his father's response going to get to him? Was it going to come at all? Gryffnit, James and Albus's personal owl, had left off with albus's letter last

Saturday with Albus's request for permission from his father to join the quidditch team. He only had two days left until tryout's and Gryffnit had still not

returned.

Albus had asked James how long it would take Gryffnit to come back with a response, but his brother was reluctant to give him a straight answer.

"It depends on how Griffnit is feeling really" he answered Albus while choking down a hot turkey leg in the great hall during dinner. "and the weather i suppose. ."

Oh! and also how heavy the package is"

"If all conditions are fair, it shouldn't take more than a couple of days for him to get there and get back."

Gryffnit had been fine when he saw him, and he only sent one practically weightless letter with the Owl. As for the weather he knew by reading the daily wizarding

newspapers that the weather had been clear for the entire week. There was no reason the owl shouldn't have already been back.

"The Transformation formula" Scorpius said suddenly, breaking Albus out of the worry spell he was in. "It's supposed to be body-weight plus viciousness, divided by?.."

"Body weight, plus viciousness, divided by wand power and concentration, factored by the unknown variable" Albus recited, writing down the formula on the corner

of Scorpius's worksheet.

Albus at the moment felt like the end of that formula, an equation factored by a cruel unknown variable.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday morning. It was the moment of truth. Mail came on Mondays, and Thursdays. If Gryffnit was coming with his fathers response, he was going to do it

today. Because of it being only the second week of school the great hall was packed with students. The majority being first years, everybody was waiting for

mail and supplies from their realtives. If anything on the school list was forgotten, or anything was missed from home, it would be delivered today. Albus sat backwards in

his seat on the Gryffindor table bench watching the open windows of the great hall for any signs of owls. Chandler sitting besides him noisily devouring a

bowl of pixie puffs.

"Oy Albus, hows it going"

Albus turned to see Vergil Ackerman, the Gryffindor quidditch team captain, walk up to him.

"Oh hey Vergil, Ah I'm doing alright."

"Waiting on the Owls to come in huh? Stare any harder at those windows, and you'll probly go blind"

Albus blushed. He hadn't realized how intense he must have seemed.

"Oh well, i was just waiting on my Dad's letter is all"

"Right. Well just so you know, if it happens that you don't get the letter today you can always tryout for the team later in the year"

Albus's heart leapt. "Really, I can tryout anytime?"

"Yeh, sure. If you make the team, you'll be put on as a standby keeper, and any time the regular keeper cant make a game, you'll play instead"

"Oh" Albus said.

"You would still be able to come to all are practices, and next year, you'd a a straight shot at getting the position. Cool eh?"

Albus nodded vaguely in response. Vergil bid Albus farewell and strode out of the great hall briskly.

"Good for you mate! Your sure to get on the team now" Chandler said to him behind a large spoonful of cereal.

"I am not joining the quidditch team just so i can sit on bench all year waiting on somebody to get hurt." Albus responded only a slight bit

irritated at the suggestion. He found the thought of sitting on the bench for an entire year almost to insulting to bear. "I would rather be

sitting in the rafters cheering the team on, than being the sorry back-up player"

Chandler snickered behind his bowl of now mostly milk. "You could always throw a banana peel out in front of the bloke that makes your spot"

Albus had turned fully around to make a snappy retort to this idea when the first sound of feathered wing beats beat through the great hall air. Albus looked

back just in time to see a freckled brown barn owl swoop over the Hufflepuff table and drop a small package in front of a excited looking first year.

"Their here" Albus gasped.

And suddenly the Air was filled with feathered Ariel aircraft, dropping packaged cargo off with pinpoint accuracy and talented grace.

Albus tried to pick out his own Owl from the rest, but found no luck. Gryffnit was a gold, and brown Eagle Owl. Usually it was easy to find him among his

kind due to his size, but among the storm of Owls surging above his head it was impossible to determine one Owl from another. The packages kept on coming

dropping like some sort of parcel rain, out of a dark cloud of bird. For every one owl that left, three would glide in, but there was still no sign of Gryffnit.

After about 5 minutes of heavy package rain, the owl traffic began to thin out. Albus was officially very worried. There were hardly any owls coming through now

and he still had no letter. His mind started to silently confirm all of fears at once. Griffnit had gotten caught in a snowstorm, he had gotten lost and dropped

the letter, the letter had fell into a river and was washed into the bay where a whale ate it. But mostly he decided, his father had simply not wrote him back.

He was to busy at work on a special investigation that required him to travel somewhere like his father often did. His probably hadn't even seen his letter.

Albus wasn't going to be able to tryout for the quidditch team tomorrow.

It was final.

Just as that fact began to sink in, a massive beat of wings tore through the space above Albus's head, the wind knocking over Chandler's bowl of milk into

his lap.

"Oy!" Chandler shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

A red and gold embrorderd bag with the griffindor lion fashioned on the front, landed on the table in front of Albus. He could hardly contain his joy and

releif. It was his families wizarding bag, a small velvet sack that had been endowed with an extension charm that allowed it to hold impossibly large amounts

of things. He didn't know what his parents had sent the bag for but he was sure that he would find his father's permission letter in it.

Albus looked up in time to see his families Eagle Owl flying towards the great hall windows, returning to its roost in the Hogwarts Owlry. He had never been

so appreciative of an owl in his life. He vowed to give Gryffnit the fatest mouse he had next time he went up to the Owlry.

"Ay Albus, that flipping behemoth Owl of yours needs to work on his package delivery. ee wasted the rest of my ceral milk."

"It was just milk Chandler calm down."

"The milk is the best part!"

Albus ignored him and picked up the red and gold bag from the table. It was weightless as if nothing was in it at all, but that was just the case with enchanted

bags. There could be a safe in the bag, and you wouldn't know it until you reached in and grabbed it.

Albus opened the bag and felt around until his hand found a wooden handle of some sort. Grabbing the handle he pulled it up and out revealing a deep mahoghany

broomstick With a letter hanging onto the bottom by a thin peice of thread. On the top of the handle, shiny gold words read "Thundergale 2400".

"Oh your dad got you a present did he?"

"I told him to just send the broom i had at home, he didn't have to get me a brand new one."

Albus opened up the letter and began to read.

[Dear Albus.

I'm very proud to hear that you were selected to tryout for the Quidditch team, though i couldn't believe it when i heard at first. I checked things out

with Artemis Abore though, and it seems there have been a few changes since the time i was there. It took awhile for me to get in contact with the

Headmaster, so im sorry if i made you worry but im pretty sure Gryffnit should have this letter to you before the tryouts. I'm Glad your doing well and me and your Mom are so happy you got into Gryffindor. Consider this broom an early Christmas gift for your first week as a Hogwarts Gryffindor.

Congratulations Son. We're both very proud of you.

With love Dad, and Mom.]

Behind the letter was a permission slip letting Madam Hooch know that Albus was allowed to tryout for the team. Albus felt his eye' getting a little watery

and he wiped them with the hems of his robes, doing his best to make it seem like he was tired. His father note made him realize how much he missed home,

even if he had only been gone a week and a half. He missed his parents. But in the back of his mind, a spring of excitement was growing steadily. He was going

to be able to tryout tomorrow, and not only that, but he had a brand new broom to do it on. Tomorrow had suddenly become a day of reckoning.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of tryouts was on a day when the air outside was perfect temperature, the wind was right and the sky was clear and bright. Perfect quidditch weather

conditions include luke warm air temperature, little to no wind blowing, and a bright clear sky. These conditions really being the conditions that most sports

would call perfect, they were especially perfect for quidditch. A game played whilst riding around on brooms in the air at high speeds. No wind blowing meant

that both the players and the ball were able to move without any sort of invisible interference. A clear sky meant that objects such as the snitch, could be found

considerably faster than they would on day with a heavy overcast. Warm temperatures just meant that all the players were comfortable, allowing them to play at

their best, or better.

All these conditions were present as Albus stepped out onto the Hogwarts quidditch field in his worst set of robes as Vergil had directed him to field

stretched before him like a great Olympic field that he had always wanted to compete on. One either side of the field there were towering poles with hoops on

the end of them, each pole a different height. On the sides of the fields was the rafters in which the four houses sat in to watch the games. In the middle

of the feild, was Vergil Ackerman standing in front of a row of broomsticks.

As Albus walked up to Vergil, the team captain greeted him with a curt nod and gestured towards the one of the brooms on the field.

"Pick up a broom potter. We'll be air-born as soon as the rest get out here."

Fletcher and Peirce came up behind Albus, arguing about who was the better flyer. Vergil barked at them to stop arguing and man their brooms. They ducked a sorry

and ran to pick up the two brooms besides Albus. Once Vergil had turned his back, they began quietly arguing about who's broom was faster. Within twenty minutes

the fourteen or so brooms that Vergil had laid out had all been manned by Gryffindors of various ages. Albus, Fletcher and Peirce were most definitely the youngest

players on the field, that much was obvious.

Vergil stepped up to the Gryffindors with hands behind his back and addressed them

"Right you clumsy geese. Right now is the moment of truth. Some of you were on the team last year, some of you are trying out for the first time. But either

way, today will decide whether you'll make the cut for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Today I'm going to push you all harder than you've ever been pushed. You

will fly faster, harder, and sharper than you have ever flown in your life, otherwise you'll be taking your sorry cake eating faces back to the dorm rooms without

the Gryffindor team robe. This year the people left on the field by the end of the day will be the people that will be playing for the remainder of the year.

This year I will except nothing less than the very best"

Vergil paused dramatically and stared around at the assembled lot. Albus thought his nerves might kill him in his anticipation. He looked about, and everybody

looked like they were nervous as well, apart from Fletcher and Peirce who each had their brooms positioned in between their legs ready to show off their skills.

"Lets get started!" Vergil barked, and they were off into the air.

The tryouts consisted of several different drills all based around each positions duty. Chasers were assigned to pass the quaffle around and score on the

keepers defending the goals. It didn't matter which goal they scored in as long as they scored. They were however penalized for dropping the quaffle or

failing to pass the quaffle accurately. In the case that either of these things happened, they were sent to do flying patterns around the field. This was also

the case if they held onto the quaffle for over ten seconds, forcing the chasers to pass the quaffle constantly.

Albus and the other students trying out for keeper, were to defend the goals as best they could. In the case that they were scored on, they were also sent to do

flying patterns. Once they were finished, they would join the line to defend the goals once more. Every 5 minutes they switched keepers, assuming the keeper was not

scored on.

There was four people trying out to be beaters on the field, and they were matched by 5 bludgers. The Beaters were only required to keep the bludgers off the team

as they flew, but being outnumbered even by one bludger kept them strictly busy the entire time.

The two people trying out to be seekers were to catch the snitch a minimum of three times before the end of the tryouts. Each time they caught the snitch, it would

be released, and the search would begin again. In the midst of all this activity was Vergil, yelling orders at players and taking notes on his clipboard that he

carried with him.

The practice was obviously designed to be strenuous. That much was obvious. The entire team was moving constantly, with the exception of the keepers whom

had a short break whilst waiting in line. It wasn't long before the first person was eliminated.

"Peterson!" Vergil roared from center field. "That's the fifth time you've dropped the quaffle, get your sorry nicks off of the field!"

The boy looked back at Vergil angrily, but obeyed the captians command slowly slinking his way off the field. Another few moments and Vergil asked both Elmer

Kingswright and Rupert Moore to leave the field. That was another chaser, and one beater down. With the loss of one of the beaters, Vergil took one of the

bludgers down with an immobilization spell so as not to make things completely impossible for the ones left. But nevertheless, things were getting to be downright

hairy on the field. Fletcher and Peirce were both playing as if they were veterans, but were also clearly in leauge with each other. Passing to each other and making

splendid setups that only required the two of them. This was noticed by Vergil who from his perch would threaten them both.

"Fletcher if you pass to that boy one more time you'll be sleeping in a bed of tears tonight!"

But with all that Vergil had to monitor, it was impossible for him to keep eye's on them the entire time. After awhile the remaining two chasers began to get

the message and formed a non-verbal pact of their own. It quickly became a two on two match against the keepers and their efforts to score became a lot more coordinated.

Nora Reeds, a third year chaser who had been on the team befor and a second year whose name Albus did not know did their very best to get the quaffle and score

without letting either two first year boys touch it. Nora was notably faster and more able than both fletcher and Peirce, but with their teamwork the boys

were almost impossible to avoid. It wasn't long until the nameless second year boy, whose last name was called out to be "Fisher" was told to leave the field.

This however was not before both sets of chasers had scored scored several times on all three keepers. Along with Fisher, Dane Hughes, one of the three potential

keepers was eliminated. This left only Albus, and the gryffindor keeper from the previous year, a tall and muscular boy named Charlie Robinson.

Albus looked around the field as Charlie manned the goal from the now relaxed assault from the chasers. There was now three chasers, three beaters, two keepers,

and two seekers left. The chasers were finished, and there was only one person from the rest of the positions to pick off. To get a better veiw of the action

Vergil set up his new position besides Albus behind the goal post.

"Peirce! stop dancing around like a priss and pass that quaffle! I've seen trophy's that show off less than-" His sentence was cut off in the wake of an ill

aimed bludger from one of the beaters. Both Albus and Vergil veered to the side as it hurtled by, Vergil whipping out his wand and immobilized the bludger as it

did. He then turned back to the beater that had made the mistake with a fierce sneer. The girl who had hit it already knew that she was done.

"I'll be going then" she called sounding exhausted and turned to leave.

An hour more of grueling play and the sun began to set on the day, meaning the quidditch tryouts were finished. The team had been for the most part decided.

Fletcher, Peirce, and Nora as chasers, Marlon Flint and Lucas Bridges as beaters, and Tracey Parker, an attractive second year girl had found the snitch the

requited three times making her the new Gryffindor seeker. There was only the question of who was to be keeper left. Albus had lost track of how many shots he had

blocked but he knew for sure that he had been scored on more times than Charlie. He went to the locker rooms feeling defeated. Albus was changing out of his sweat

drenched robes in the locker rooms when Fletcher and Peirce came up to congratulate him on becoming the new Gryffindor keeper. Albus turned around confused.

"What do you mean? Charlie dusted me out there" He asked.

"maybe if you counted just how many times you two were scored on. But if you you counted how many saves you two made, then you won by a mile mate" Peirce said.

Fletcher grinned "We were going harder on you the entire time mate, you didn't notice that?"

Albus wouldn't have thought it, but after thinking about it he was working about ten times harder than the other two keepers every time he was put on the post.

Albus wasn't sure whether he should have been mad of happy with the two boys. Just then Vergil called him from the front of the locker. Albus shoved his

sweaty clothes into his gym bag, and scuttled over. Vergil was standing in front of the locker door completely consumed with the face of his clipboard, while

Charlie Robinson was sitting on a nearby bench, gym bag by his side, waiting on a verdict from vergil.

"You both did outstanding really" Vergil said finally without looking up from his board. "Albus, you were only scored on eight-teen times the three hours that

we were out there. Charlie, you were only scored on nine times"

Charlie took on a victorious smile and got up from the bench to give Albus a handshake out of sportsmanship, "Great, well good try potter, for a first year you

actually did pretty-"

"I'm not finished" Vergil annunciated pointedly. Charlie withdrew his hand, and his smile vanished. "Charlie you blocked a total of forty shots" Vergil continued.

"Albus you blocked a total of one hundred and twenty-three shots. That's how many i counted at least." Charlie's jaw dropped. "Of those shots, Albus caught at

least forty. Charlie, you only caught twenty"

Vergil looked up sharply at the two of them. "The keeper is responsible for not only making sure that no points are scored on the team for however long a game

might last, but also for catching the quaffle and turning it over to our players. Albus not only showed better endurance in protecting the goal, but also obtained

the ball a good amount of times more than you."

Vergil offered his hand to Albus. "Congratulations Potter, your from this point on, the new gryffindor keeper."

Albus took it feeling like he had just been chosen to be the Hogwarts student of the year. Pure excitement and happiness erupted into the widest smile on his

dirty sweat stained face. Charlie stalked off, furious that he had been dumped in favor of a first year. Albus however, walked triumphantly out of the

Gryffindor locker room, feeling like a fairy tale's hero.


End file.
